forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Speak with dead
| type5e = | refs5e = | level4e = | type4e = Ritual | category4e = Exploration | skill4e = Religion | refs4e = | school3e = Necromancy | level3e = | domains3e = Repose, Retribution | descriptors3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Necromancy | spheres2e = Divination, Necromantic | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Divination, Necromancy | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Speak with dead, also seen as speak with the dead, was a necromancy spell or exploration ritual that allowed the caster to ask a corpse questions and receive answers. Effects The corpse being subjected to this "reading" had to be intact enough to speak and the questions asked had to be in a language that the deceased understood. The corpse also had to have been of an intelligent creature in life. The more complete the corpse, the more complete the answers. The knowledge stored in the corpse after death was only that which the deceased knew in life. Answers were usually short, truthful, and cryptic, like a riddle. More experienced priests could ask more questions for a longer period of time. For the older version of speak with dead, the longer the person had been dead, the higher the level of priest was needed to cast the spell. For the ritual version, a maximum of three questions could be asked, depending on the skill with which the caster conducted the ritual. If the deceased was of a different alignment to the questioner, the imprint of the deceased on the corpse could resist speak with dead and negate the spell. This spell also failed if the corpse was undead or if the same corpse had been questioned within the past week. In Kara-Tur, wu jen who cast this spell risked angering the dead, who would hold a grudge against the caster for disturbing them. History Tessaril Winter, Lord of Eveningstar, acquired an arcane version of speak with dead, which she used to interrogate all murder victims. Her version could extract up to ten questions from a corpse, but the corpse got a chance to resist answering each question. The Red Wizards of Thay also created an arcane version of speak with dead, which allowed exactly three questions. It was also one of the spells available from the Balance of Belaros, a holy relic of Tyr. Components The post-1372 DR version of this spell required only verbal and somatic components plus the priest's holy symbol or divine focus. The older divine versions required burning incense as part of the casting, as did the Red Wizard version. The version known as speak with the dead required a flame from any normal source, a drop of the caster's blood, and the tongue of any creature in either whole, dried, or powdered form. The later ritual version also required the burning of sanctified incense, costing 140 gp. The speak with dead that Tessaril Winter learned required a drop of the caster's blood, a sprig of mint, a sprig of parsley, and red or black gem worth at least 100 gp that had been crushed to powder. Appendix See Also * Speak with monsters * Speak with plants * Stone tell * Tongues References Category:Divination spells Category:Necromancy spells Category:Red wizard spells Category:Kara-Turan spells